El ataque de la oscuridad
by jedi max
Summary: Este es mi primer fics espero que les guste y va terminar en TAKARI. Cap. 1 up!
1. Prologo: Un sueño estraño

Hola todos este es mi primer fic de Digimon y espero que les guste

Advertencia: Digimon NO me pertenece

Prologo: un sueño extraño

En plenas aguas de un mar negro se podia ver la figura de una criatura gigantesca y oscura cuyos ojos rojos podian paralizar a cualquier ser viviente q los viera. Esta criatura era un digimon pero no cualquier digimon era el dios digimon del Mar Oscuro:Dragomon, un digimon que estaba formado por total oscuridad. Cuando Dragomon llego a la costa otros tres digimons se le acercaban

-ya esta todo listo como lo pidio, Lord Dragomon, dijo uno de ellos

-muy bien entonces, dijo Dragomon y luego comenzo a reir

-ya no falta mucho para que Luz entrege sus poderes a mi jajaja, seguia riendo diabolicamente

-milord, no cree que Esperanza pueda darnos mas problemas que el resto , dijo uno de los digimon haciendo que Dragomon pare de reir

-no digas tonterias! su poder no se compara al mio o al de ustedes, grito Dragomon haciendo templar el mar y la costa

-si amo tiene razon, dijeron los tres sirvientes

-asi me gusta, ahora vayanse y continuen con el plan

-como ordene, dijieron con eso los tres digimons oscuros se marcharon

-perfecto ya no falta mucho para que yo gobierne todos los mundos jajajajaj, volvio a reir Dragomon

Mintras tanto un joven rubio en el mundo real se despierta sobresaltado

-NO, grito el joven

-TK que sucede, se alerto un digimon naranja con alas

-creo…. que fue …….solo……. un sueño, Patamon , dijo TK todavía sobresaltado q podia notar q estaba cubierto por un sudor frio en todo el cuerpo

Bueno q les parecio tan solo es el prologo pero vendre con el capitulo uno pronto, bueno eso espero

Manden reviews, please


	2. Preocupaciones

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con el capitulo uno y espero q les guste , luego mas adelante aparecera otras parejas (obio que va a terminar en Takari). Entonces comensemos con el fic

Adevertencia: Digimon no me pertenece (TT)

Capitulo uno: Preocupaciones

-TK estas sudando, estas seguro que estas bien?-dijo Patamon preocupado

-si no es nada ya te dije que fue un mal sueño- le contesto TK

_-al menos eso espero_- penso

-bueno y de que se trataba?- pregunto su digimon

-eh? acaso quien eres tu para hacer tantas preguntas, ya te dije fue mal sueño y prefiero olvidarlo- dijo TK luego miro el reloj que estaba arrida del escritorio

-sera mejor que volvamos a dormir son las tres am y mañana tenemos una reunion con los demas digielegidos en el parque, lo recuerdas

-si TK, creo que tienes razon - dijo Patamon- buenas noches TK

-_gracias creo que las necesitare_- penso el rubio- buenas noches Patamon- dijo

La noche paso y el joven Takaishi no podia conciliar el sueño, todavía seguia pensanlo en lo que habia visto en su sueño, preguntas se le formaban como, quienes eran esas criaturas? o lo que vio fue solo un sueño o era otra cosa? las criaturas que habia visto parecian digimons pero no estaba seguro, solo estaba seguro de una cosa , habia reconocido el lugar en donde estaban: el Mar Oscuro. Aun recordaba perfectamente ese dia hace tres años en el que Kari era llamada por _alguien_ para que se quedara alli se convirtiera en su prometida y TK junto con Patamon y Gatomon furon a rescatarla. Después de eso TK no supo mucho de aquel lugar salvo que el Mar Oscuro estaba creado por pensamientos oscuros del mundo real y digital.

Al dia siguiente….

Mientras TK y Patamon se dirigian al parque oyeron a que alguien los llamaba

-TK, Patamon!- les grito una joven de pelo corto y ojos de rubi tenia entre sus manos una gata blanca, cuando TK la vio no pudo evitar sonreir

-hola Kari , Gatomon- dijieron TK y Patamon

- pense que ya estaban con los demas en el parque- dijo TK desde sus aventuras en el digimundo, TK estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga pero por medio al rechazo y con ello la perdida de su amitad, el nunca le dijo lo que, sentia pero tenia la esperanza de que un dia se armara de valor antes de que sea tarde porque la joven Yagami era muy atractiva y muchos chicos de la secundari de Odiaba tenian sus ojos puestos en Kari incluyendo Davis

-lo que sucedió fue que mi mama,.. TK no te ves muy bien!-dijo preocupada Kari

-no estoy tan mal, solo dormi mal anoche- dijo TK y le sonrio para que no se preocupe

-de verdad acaso tu viste una pesadilla o algo- pregunto Kari todavias preocupada ya que como decirlo… Kari Yagami esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, desde sus primeros viajes al digimundo, aunque por miedo de que TK no la corespondiera no le dijo lo que sentia por el (N. del A.: jeje igual que TK)

-pudiese decirse asi- respondio TK aun recordando lo que soño anoche – eh que me decias porque llegabas tarde- TK cambio de tema

Miestras tanto en el parque con los demas….

-Ya deberian estar aquí –dijo por decima un inpaciente Davis – ah! yo que queria ver a mi chica

-Davis, si te oigo otra vez que dices que mi hermana es _tu_ chica me vere forsado a pegarte- dijo Tai algo irritado aunque Davis parecio que no escucho nada-

-miren parece q ahí - dijo Ken al resto

-perdon me retrace, hermano - dijo en disculpas Kari- y justo TK…

-como que vienen juntos!- interrumpió Davis molesto- TK alejate de mi chica-

Pluff

- te lo adverti Davis, deja de molestar a mi hermana- dijo Tai mientras Davis estaba agachado agarrándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde se podia ver un pequeño moreton - Ouch!

- cuantas veces te lo dije Davis yo NO soy tu chica- dijo Kari

- oh vamos Kari deja de ser tan timida y di lo que sientes por mi- y con esto todos los digielegidos lo miraron a Davis con caras diciendo "no digas estupideces"

-que? no me miren asi - dijo Davis algo asi

-a veces puedes ser un poco idiota, Davis- dijo Yolei como queriendo empesar un pelea

- que quisiste decir con eso – le respondio Davis

- basta ustedes dos recuerden que estamos aquí para pasarla bien entre todos, humanos y digimons - dijo Ken con algo de fastidio

-como tu digas Ken- dijo Yolei sin cuestionar nada de lo que diga Ken

- TK te sigo notando algo distante, todavía piensas en lo de anoche- dijo Patamon mientras todos conversavan de distintos temas, Tai le estaba dando consejos a Ken y a Davis sobre futbol soccer, Matt y Sora arreglaban para su siguiente cita , Yolei y Mimi hablaban de moda, Izzy le estaba dando una charla "inteligente" con Cody y Joe, Kari le estaba sirviendo algo de comer a los digimons

-eh….. no Patamon no es nada- dijo TK – _pero que estoy haciendo me estoy preocupando por nada solo fue un sueño_ – penso

Luego paso una hora y los digielegidos estaban planeando que hacer pero de pronto….

-es mi computadora- dijo Izzy – he recivido un mensaje de Genai – todo los digielegidos y sus digimons se agruparon alrededor de Izzy

- OH NO! el digimundo esta en graves problemas dice que aparecieron estraños digimons y comensaron a atacar distintas aldeas sir razon y que son realmente poderosos

- eso significa que tenemos que ir inmediatamente- dijo Agumon y el resto de los digimons asintieron

- descuiden cuentan con nuestra ayuda- dijo Tai y con esto todo esto los digielegidos partieron al digimundo encontrando una computadora que no sea la de Izzy

Mientras tanto TK empezo a preocuparse mas que el resto, sabia que algo realmente terrible daria comienzo

Continuara…..

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, auque talvez fue medio corto pero bueno luego volvere con el Capitulo 2

Manden sus reviews, please


End file.
